Hispanic Texans have one of the highest rates of cervical cancer in the world. Although Hispanic women have lower breast cancer rates than White or Black women, breast cancer remains the most common cancer in Hispanic women. Effective early detection is available, yet many do not use these services. The reasons lie in both the diffusion system and in unique factors influencing Hispanic women to seek medical care. Among the border states, Hispanics are the second largest and fastest growing population segment. The North American Free Trade Agreement will highlight women's health care in U.S. companies on both sides on the border. We will develop, test, produce and diffuse multi-media kits to increase knowledge and stimulate a favorable attitude toward breast and cervical cancer screening at the worksite. Phase I will identify and critique existing messages, methods, and materials; propose a coordinated delivery system and produce prototypical outreach kits for distribution to the 1,900+ twin business sites (maquiladoras) and health care providers along the U.S./Mexico border. Distribution guidelines and prototypical kits will be-reviewed by an Expert Panel, employees, occupational health nurses, managements and providers. Phase I will focus on breast cancer, Phase II, cervical cancer.